Flashback
by Happyslappy5678
Summary: Oh no the crazed Slappy -me- has kiddnapped the teen titans minus robin and now i'm forcing them to watch his past lol super funny p.s oreos i promise i'm not copying you any ways it's funny please read CHAPTER TWO UP
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people so if you read my story's you should know i'm kinda new and right now i'm so happy :D i figured out how to add chapters so basically i'm going crazy yeppi ok so i have no idea where this story is going but i hope it's funny my friends seem to like my stories so i built confidence for this one. Alot of people have done flashback type things i know i know but i want this one to be diffrent ok people one chapter down now let's go for 30 or above whoot whoot ~faints~ ok so first paragraph might suck hard core lol but after that it's giggles funny gasps and a whole lota black mail**

* * *

It was a normal day at titans tower Raven was meditating,beast boy and cyborg having meat vs. veggie battle, starfire was cooking, and robin was training (**A/N i told u the first few sentences or paragraph would suck don't worry we're almost there!) **when there was a flash of light and they diasapeared. **(yeah happytime people)**

* * *

"Dudes what happened?" a certain green changeling said **(did i spell that right?)**

"i have no idea bu i blame BB's tofu" Cyborg said

"HEY" Beasdt boy said "you leave tofu out of this it's you fault!"

"Is Not!"

"Is to!"

"is not!"

"to!"

"Not

"to!"

"SHUT UP!" a strange new voice said. The titans immedietly went quite and got into a fighting postion. They looked up to see a new girl with brown hair in a harvard shirt in jeans. "Who are you!" said Robin

"I am the one and only wait for it HAPPYSLAPPY5678! But you can call me Slappy." the strange girl said

"Why have you brought us here friend please return us at once**" (is that starry enough tell me) **Starfired asked poiletly

"Ok"

" But why will you not let us wait what?" Starfire said

"i Will let you leave after you know every thing there is to know about him!" Slappy said pointing about Robin

"What!?" the Titans said mouths agape (1)

" You heard me but i know he'll get pissed so" Slappy waved her hand and Robin vanished

"WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM!" yelled starfire with glowing green eyey"s (2)

"Chill out i sent him to the titans tower i only brought him in the beginning so he didn't flip when you vanished." Slappy said

"Any way i'm gonna show you Mr. Oh so serious's past mwuhahahahah! but because i'm evil i might bring some of his old friends hehehe mabey it depends on what grade i get on my math test bye bye people. She said before she vanished

* * *

**(1) ok my friend and i decided to try and yyou diffrent words so instead of hanging open i said agape he he**

**(2) I'm watching danny phantom DON'T JUDGE ME **

**OK so i was serious about bringing in people from his past depending on my test score oh a will send a shout out so my top reviewers my first reviwer get to chose a guest character and a theme for a flash back i will definatly do theirs but i will looks over requests! hehehe by peps**


	2. You don't know me

**HAHAHAHAHAHA ok so the YOU DON'Y KNOW ME thingy is**

** based on a story my aunt told me today about her and **

**h****er friend in collage i died lol the rest are me pretending to listen in math class NO I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY TEST SCORE YET AND I WON'T FOR A WEEK I'M WRITING OUT OF PURE HAPPINESS**

**PS because i think it's cute richard stared as robin at six hehehe**

* * *

"look like it's just us a HUGE tv and a exact replica of our couch" Said beast boy

" Friends something is appearing on the screen!" said Starfire

The teen titans turned to the t.v and watched. the screen showed a very young looking robin and batman

"Batman?" robin said looking toward the dark knight.

"yes robin." the dark night said not even looking at the boy

"well i was wondering are you and Selena dating?" he said looking up thoughtfully. Batmans face went pure red

and the screen went blank.

* * *

"Dude!" Beast boy said Batmans face!

"i know do point for lil' rob" Said Cyborg

"friends i am confused who is this man of Bats" Starfire asked

"DUDE HE'S THE DARK KNIGHT, PROTECTOR OF GOTHAM, ROBINS MENTOR!" Beast boy said

"oh"

"dudes be quite look another one!" Said cyborg

cue odd looks

"what don't tell me u don't wanna know his past plus the last one was funny.."

with that the titans were satisfied and turned their attention to the screen.

It showed Robin, Kid flash, a girl with green skin, a boy with brown skin and white hair, a boy with black hair and a superman shirt.

"DUDE ROBIN ADMIT IT YOU TOTALLY HACK YOUR SCHOOL SYSTEMS TO CHANGE YOUR GRADES!" yelled kid flash looking at Robin who was currently upside down.

" Why would i need to cheat? Dude do i really need to." robin said grinning wildly knowing he would win this fight

" Yes how could you have to to study you totally cheat." Kf said

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Kf do you the defination of insanity?" Robin said his grin wider than ever

"what um crazy wait why does that matter ?!"

" Wrong the defination of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." Robin answered

"YOU CALLING ME INSANE!"

"Never said that but i guess yes yes i am" Robin said

"Like your not insane you run around Gotham with a man in a bat suit and beat up evil clowns and you call me insane!" Kf said. Robin hopped down from being upside down ran up to KF and yelled

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" and ran away laughing like crazy while kf stood dumbstruck and the screen went black


	3. sugar fight

**arggg i would've had this chapter up earlier but **

**i've been selling girl scout cookies i have to sell like everyday it's sooo annoying **

**but i like being a girl scout... anyways heres chapter three this is for my first reviewer NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs hope you like it!**

* * *

"What was that!" Beast boy laughed "remind me to do that to you cyborg whenever i make fun of me!"

" Dude i'm surprised every time I've called him spike headed little mind you think he would've shouted that." Cyborg said smiling. Star fire just stood there smiling at young robins antics.

"So you guys wanna have your mind blown?" the titans jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Slappy leaning against the couch they were occupying.

"What! Please no i need my mind i want to keep it in my head!" beast boys yelled before turning into a turtle and crawling into his shell. Slappy just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that crazy beast boy. So shut up and listen." Slappy said. Beast boy turned back into a human and shut up just like he was told. "good now i'm guessing you don't know much about his family so i thought i'd bring his little brother here!" Slappy waved her and Red X appeared. The titans mouths fell opened.

"WHAT THE WHERE AM I WHO IS THE GIRL!" Red X yelled obviously upset. Slappy just smiled a evil smile.

"Well Red X or should i say Jason your here because I'm showing the titans robins past and since your his little brother i thought they'de want to meet Jason todd instead of Red X so they wouldn't be so confused."

"oh ok" Red X or jason todd said casually while jumping on the couch next to the titans. "... but please don't show the sugar fight. oh and you never told me your name."

"It's Slappy."

"Cool"

"wWAIT YOUR ROBINS BROTHER!" Cyborg screamed

"woah dude." Beast boy said

"Please friends how can Red X be Robins brother Robin is of the good guys and Red X is of the bad guys." Starfire Said

"Well I'm not his biological brother i'm his adopted brother. But he always took care of me like we were blood..." Red X shivered at the word blood.

"OK ENOUGH WITH THE SAP TALK WATCH THE VIDEO AND BE HAPPY...or slappy**(see what i did there ehh ehh :P)** any way just watch the video and yes Red X it's the sugar fight. OH i almost forgot titnas Robin is Richard grayson or dick grayson ward of Bruce wayne. Starfire and Raven since you don't know who he is he's the older boy with blue eyes. Well by" And in a flash she was gone.

"Robin is Richard Grayson thee Richard grayson!" Beast boy said. Slappy poofed back in

"Yes he is now watch the stinking video." she vanished again.

And the video Started.

* * *

The video showed a small ginger boy running next to a raven haired boy. Both looked scared

"RUN JASON RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" the raven said

"WE CAN MAKE IT RICHARD WE JUST HAVE TO MAKE IT TO THE CAVE!" The boy Jason said

"GRAYSON! TODD! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" A younger voice that sounded about five said

"WE CAN'T MAKE IT TO THE CAVE! QUICK TO THE KITCHEN!" Richard Said. The two boys ran to the kitchen. Jason jumped behind the counter panting. Richard ran to the cabnit and fridge and grabbed a bunch of who seemed to pick up on what they were doing ran out of the room and came back in with a handful of cupcakes.

"Jason quick get behind the counter and get ready this is gona get messy." Richard said smirking. Just than a boy who looked about four came in holding a knife.

"FIRE!" Richard yelled. As soon as he said that cupcakes went flyrin toward the little boy who did a cartwheel outof the way. He grabbed a few cookies and started throwing them. The way the cookies spiraled toward their target was simalar to how Robins birdarangs flew toward their target. Richard did multiple back flips out of the way of the cookies. Jason who was using a wooden spoon as a make shift staff was doing pretty well himself until the little boy picked up a cupcake and chucked it at him. It hit him right in the chest.

"MAN DOWN!" Jason yelled while falling to the floor dramatically.

"No he was so young to." Richard said in a obviously fake sad voice.

"Fatal mistake Grayson!" The little boy said. "while you were distracted guess who got a hold of the cupcakes."

"oh crud." Richard said while grabbing the pudding bowl that was frostung next to him he squirted it at the boy who did a back flip out of the way. It went on like this for a while till the whole kitchen had cupcakes stuck to the wall and almost every inch was covered in frosting. It could've lasted longer till a man who was in a fancy looking suit came in. Which unforntunatly got hit in the face with a cupcake.

"Jason, Damian." Said dick

"Yesss" they both said at the same time

"run"

and the screen went black

* * *

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME HERE HAVE A COOKIE (::). Any way so i got a A+ on the test yeppi but sadly i had many many more test lol i still have more test i'm suppose to be studing right now lol.. be quite dont let my parents hear. anyway the chapter was gonna be longer but i got rushed and my friend alapped me at school and yelled at me to update-she gave me a bruise- soi did I WILL NEVER STOP THIS STORY TEACHERS NEVER! lol well sorry it took so long DON'T BE HATE'N **

**YJ Robin: yeah people stay whelmed**

**TT Robin: WTFi dont use those words and more and what the hedge jason your frick'n red X**

**Jason: mabey**

**Selina: DICKIE BIRD**

**Both robins: shit**

**ME: BE GLAD I DIDN'T INVITE ALL FEMALE JL MEMBERS AND TALIA**

**YJ robin: umm thanks **

**Me: ya welcomes. HOLY SHIT I FORGOT TO DO DSCLAIMER!**

**Walley: I WANNA DO IT PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME**

**ME: WTF i thought they killed you in the last episode**

**walley: i' a speedster i came back to life Mwuhahahahahah**

**Me: ummm**

**Wally, YJ robin, Balto: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THIS IF SHE DID WE'D ALL DIE**

**Me: wtf are you doing here balto**

**balto:steele chased me :(**

**Me: THAT DOG DIES NOW!**

**yj robin: do to some very violent difficulties we have to end transmission till then stay traught!**

**tt robin:I DO NOT USE THOSE WORDS ANY MORE.**

**YJ Robin: someone is overwhelmed**

**TT Robin: IT'S WHELMED! ah fudgerettetunnaish**


	4. Explainations and hurricanes

Sup** peoples! It's been so long i knew i said i would update every week it's ending the near of the school year and teachers like giving us home work! yay..not really. Any way i figured you guys might get pissed at me if i didn't update soon...i already got a death threat that if i dont update someone will kill me with a spatula, a very sad death. but any way here we go! HOW WILL THE TEAM REACT TO RED X BEING ROBINS BROTHER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DECIDE TO MESS WITH ROBINS LIFE AND SECRETS AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WHEN WHEN screw it i forgot wha i was gonna say**

**Wally; idiot**

**Me;shut it baywatch**

**Artemis: HEY ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT**

**yj robin: just get a room already**

**wally: shut it bird brain**

**batgirl: ooohhhh snap**

**me: so this is what my life has come to**

**yj robin: at least ya have us**

**me: that's the point**

**tt robin: you guys need to act your age**

**me: TT ROBIN YOU NEED TO LIGHTEN UP**

**everyone: ...**

**Batman: she doesn't own anything -batglare-**

**me: not true i own my clothes and my bed.. wait this was my uncles**

**Joker: hehehe kiddies let's get on with the story hahahahahahah**

**Me: holy mother of god i think i just pe'ed myself**

* * *

Every one just stared.

Stared wide eyes at the thief next to them that was supposedly Robins -dicks- brother. Finding out their leader was brothers with a criminal and the he was THE DICK GRAYSON;wWard of Bruce wayne. well basically they were to shocked to speak.

"Well seeing that you aren't gonna say anything i'm betting you want a explaination." Red X said

the titans just nodded.

"Well Robin or Dick i should say was adopted when he was six year sold by bruce wayne also known as THE batman after watching his parents fall to their deaths after a man had tampered with the trapeze wires for there show because the ring leader wouldn't pay him for "safety insurance". two years later I was stupid enough to try and steal the tires off the batmobile but ended up getting caught by robin and Batman at the time. i lived on the streets alone because my dad was currently working for Scarecrow. Bruce ended up adopting me. a year later he adopted Tim. Damien in the only one actually blood related to Bruce. Dami was raised by a asasain and has well anger issues."**(1)**

"YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'S THE MOST NORMAL THING IN THE WORLD!" BB exclaimed

"In gotham it basically is." Red said. The room went silent.**(2)**

**"**I"M Back!" Slappy said as she poofed back in the room. "Now as much as i like having Jason here." -Jason smiled at that- " I really can't stand him plus I think he need to go tell robin that he's alive..."

"What do you mean he needs to tell him he's alive?" Raven questioned.

By now Red X was looking at the ground and if he didn't have his mask on you would be able to see the fear hiding in his grass green eyes. Slappy noticed this at once and used her magic to send him out of the room. " That's a story for another day you got it!?" Slappy said while holding a knife that she seemingly pulled out of nowhere. The titans just nodded to freaked out to answer to their crazy captor.

"Good now be good little titans and just watch the video's i think you'll like the next one. Mwuhahahahaha!**(3) **plus i have homework so i can't stay here -sigh-" Slappy said before she vanished.

"She gets homework!?" Cyborg exclaimed. "can't she just i dunno poof it away?"

"friends Cyborg i ask you do not bother finding a answer she seems a little..messed up in the noggen." Starfire said. Slappy poofed back

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Then she dissapeared. The Titans decided to be quite and watch the movie/clip thingy.

* * *

When the screen popped up it showed Robin and Kf. Robin was hanging upside down typing something on a holographic screen coming from his glove, while KF was eating (really what else do you expect him to do).

"Rob dude common i'm sooooo bbbbbooooorrrrreeeeedddd." KF complained

"Good for you" Robin Said. "AHA Kf go to the governments webpage now then click the link that tells you about the whitehouse.

"ummm ok." KF said as he followed the instructions. But something very strange happened when KF pulled the page up. Instead of facts about the white house a giant picture of slenderman appeared. In whick KF gave a very manly scream and chucked the closet thing to him at the screen which happened to be a tv remote and the screen shattered. And by this point Robin was laughing his head off.,

"oh haha Rob very nice let's scare the crap out of the speedster then break the league computer." KF said clearly pissed off. Robin was still laughing his head off yet managing to stay upside down with out falling but then he stopped when a shadow loomed over KF.

"Dude earth to Robin you ok you look like you've seen a pissed off batman." KF said while turning around to indeed see a very pissed off batman.

* * *

**AHHHHHH THIS CHAPTER WAS GONNA BE SO MUCH ONGER I HAD FOUR MORE STORIES IN HERE! WHY WHY DID MY COMPUTER TURN OFF ON ME! I pROMISE YOU NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.**

**any way**

**(1) did i do a good job of the exclaimation**

**(2) YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I STARED AT THAT FREAKIN SENTENCE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE NEXT.**

**(3)I SO EVIL i was debating on wheter or not i should show them the graysons death or not...**

**Six year old robin : whimper please don't make me watch**

**Daddybats: You do you die**

**Me:sheesh i wasn't gonna make him watch i'm not cruel**

**Joker: You're not?**

**Me: oh shut you mouth at least i don't make people laugh to death**

**M'gaan: She's actually really nice just doesn't like the fact that the producers of TT never showed robins eyes**

**Me" Yo go girl!"**

**TT robin: so you decided to tell them yourselves..not whelming.. SHIT i did it again**

**yj robin: vel it twas nice to see you people **

**Me: by by make sure to review if you don't no more little robin.**

**lil Robin: NOOO PLZ REVIEW AND SHE'LL BE BACK WITH MORE CHAPTERS OF MY CUTENESS**


End file.
